Rulebreaker
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: He's always broken the rules but for the first time ever he wished he'd followed them.
1. Chapter 1

**Rulebreaker**

He's always been a rule breaker but for the first time ever, He wishes he followed them.

Ok this story is based off a new Hollyoaks Storyline & an incident that happened to someone close to me recently. This story highlights the dangers of Online Dating.

This Story will be centred around Carlos. Warning contains slash and very slight Kogan

_Italics = Chat Conversations_

**Chapter 1**** – First Encounter**

There was laughing coming from apartment 2J. BTR, the girls & Katie were all talking about the contest James and Carlos started "Who Can Date the Most People" Carlos having the advantage with him being bisexual. Logan wasn't exactly happy with the idea of Online Dating so he took matters into his own hands.

Ten minutes later Logan returned with a poster with five sentences on them. "Okay Carlos, James and who ever else is taking part in this stupid competition. Read these rules carefully because I don't want one of you ending up getting raped because you met up with the wrong person". Logan pointed to each rule on the poster to emphasize its importance but naturally everyone just laughed it off.

"Logan. Chill Out. They'll be ok, it's not like there gonna start chatting to a guy in prison" Kendall said getting up of the couch, walking over to his boyfriend then wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You sure about that Kendall? 'Cos James is already talking to a dude from prison" Camille called over.

Kendall's eyes widened in shock to which everyone started laughing at, after a few more jokes about the online dating, Carlos had actually begun chatting to a guy named Matt.

Eventually the group most of the group left. James having already secured his first date with a girl who happened to be living in 1J. Camille decided to accompany him well she invited herself along. Jo left shortly afterwards saying she had to bring her dog for a walk. Then Logan left to go study.

Thing were fairly quiet with the exception of the ping coming from Carlos's laptop every few minutes.

"Ahh that's such a shame. No I'm not being sarcastic Rick, ok I'll talk to you later, bye" Mama Knight said closing her phone.

"Mom? Was that Dad you were talking to?" Kendall asked without looking away from the TV.

"Yes honey, unfortunately your dad can't make it up to us this Christmas, Katie is going to be really disappointed." Mama Knight said whilst preparing dinner.

"Don't worry Mom, she'll be fine, her big brother is here" Kendall said looking down at his sleeping sister.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Mama Knight replies.

"Haha Mom very funny, I think I'll put Katie to bed she's been sleeping for a while now" Kendall says lifting Katie and bring her to her room.

A few hours had passed, James arrived back bragging about his date. Soon afterwards everyone went to bed due to the time. Carlos however was still on the Sofa, he was smitten, the boy he'd been chatting to seemed to be his perfect match, he loved all the things Carlos loved including Swirly Slides!

-Ping-

_Carlito17: My fave food? Probs Pizza wbu? Xx_

_Matt2331: Omg that's like my favourite food too! I love Pepperoni :-D_

_Carilto17: Same here! So... asl?_

_Matt2331: I'm 17 Male (obviously ;-)) and I'm from LA. You? Xx_

_Carlito17: =L =L lool I'm 17 male from Minnesota xx_

_Matt2331: _

_Carlito17: But I'm living in LA _

_Matt2331: :-D_

_Carilto17: Haha_

_Matt2331: Its getting L8, I'd better head off. Night Carlito. Xx_

_Carlito17: Goodnight Matt _

_Matt2331: :-D_

With that conversation over Carlos completely happy for the first time ever, headed off to the room he shared with James.

**A/N: Chapter Two Up Tomorrow so R&R and let me know what you guys think.**

**Zoey xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Picture:**

**Carlos – POV**

One Week had passed since Matt and I started chatting. He's absolutely amazing, he's into everything I like the same music, the same food, the same games, we made for each other. I even told James that the competition was off I like Matt so much. But there was one thing that was putting me off, he hasn't sent me a picture of him. I would even care if he were uglier than Bitter's or Gustavo, ok maybe I would a tiny bit

-Ping-

_Matt2331: Hey Carlos u there? Xx_

_Carlito17: Yups, I'm here __how yu? Xx_

_Matt2331: I'm good thanks you?_

_Carlito17: I'm brilliant now that I'm talking to you ;) xx_

_Matt2331: :-D xx_

_Matt2331: I've got a surprise for you _

"Oh My God!" I roar

Suddenly out of nowhere Logan, Katie and Kendall appeared.

"What happened Carlos why'd you scream?" Kendall asked trying to catch his breath.

I just pointed to the screen. The three came over and each got the same reaction I did when they saw what I was looking at. Matt had sent his picture and oh my god he was so sexy!

"Wow he's hot!" Kendall said eventually. This earned Kendall a dirty look from me and a punch from Katie & Logan.

"Ow!" Kendall says.

"He's Carlos's and your mine that's why you were hit" Logan said walking away from Kendall. Kendall realising what he'd done chased after Logan.

"Logan Wait!"

-Ping-

_Matt233__1: Am I that bad looking?_

_Carlito17: No Matt your absolutely gorgeous! Xxx_

_Matt2331: So may I see a pick of you? Xx_

_Carlito17: Ya. Ok give me two seconds._

"Katie help me choose a picture for Matt!" I call out to Katie.

A few minutes later we couldn't decide on what picture to send Matt so we sent three of my best pictures. Katie commenting every so often he was hot.

"Katie! It's time for your audition!" Mama Knight called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Mama Knight do you think you could drop me off at the mall to meet Camille?" James asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure sweetie, just get Katie and we'll be on our way.

James went and got Katie and both left with Mama Knight

-Ping-

_Matt2331: Wow Carlos your soo hot!_

_Carlito17: Aww tnx Matt xx :*_

_Carlito17: Yu dont reconise me?_

_Matt2331: Ya actually i do! Your the guy thats been apearing in my dreams lately ;P_

_Carlito17: xD_

_Matt2331: So taut I shud let you know but I'm in your area tonight fancy meeting up?_

_Carlito17: I'd love too _

_Matt2331: :-D Meet me at Raven's Restaurant?_

_Carilto17: Umm I was hoping we could meet at the Palm Woods Bar?_

_Matt2331: That's cool with me. C u around 8?_

_Carlito17: It's a D8!_

_Matt2331: :-D_

I swapped phone numbers with Matt. I was so excited I couldn't sit still. I was bouncing off the walls literally at one stage. But then I thought I'm going to need an outfit for tonight, but seeing as James was not around I'd have to settle with second best. Logan and Jo.

**_A/N: Ok thats chapter 2 down. So what you guys think? R&R or else you get no christmas presents :P_**

**_Zoey xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Outfit & The Chaperones**

_**Thanks to Kaylee13, HeyPeople76, **__**smileyface1627 and bookcrazzy for your reviews and I don't own Big Time Rush wish I did though.**_

**Carlos – POV**

Finding Logan and Jo wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Both were at the pool, probably bitching about Bitter's again.

"Hey you guys! I need your help!" I roar jumping over to them.

"Hey Carlos! How's Matt?" Jo asks attempts to wink at me while Logan laughs at her pathetic attempt.

"Yeah, he's good actually that's what I wanted you guys for, you see Matt has asked me out on a date and I need help with an outfit" I say going slightly nervous at the end.

Jo lets out a loud scream of joy. "Awww Carlos that's soo cute! Oh my God! What are you going to wear? Well you came to me so that's why you need help".

I let Jo rant on and I turned to Logan, he had a smile on his face.

"So Carlos, why do you need my help choosing an outfit?" Logan asks me.

"Well Reason number one James is nowhere to be found" I say.

"Oh yeah he's on a date with some girl he met through the competition" Logan replies.

"Reason number two, Kendall has the fashion sense of a blind man!" I joke.

"Hey that's my boyfriend your bitching about!" Logan says playfully hitting me in the shoulder.

"Reason number three, I could use a guys touch to my outfit, for all I know Jo could dress me up in a pink outfit with frills and stuff" I say moving my hands around the emphasize my point.

Logan and I imagine what I'd look like dressed in pink, we are soon laughing our heads off earning dirty looks from Bitters & some of the older residents.

"Hey you guys what are you laughing at?" Jo asks us.

"Imagine Carlos dressed in frilly pink clothing" Logan says through fits of laughter.

Three seconds later Jo is also laughing loudly with us. A few minutes and nasty looks later we are for once sitting quietly ok I'm still bouncing around the place.

"Ok guys there's also one more thing you could do for me." I ask them.

"What's that?" Logan and Jo reply.

"Could you guys come and meet Matt with me?"

"Sure thing Carlos" Logan says.

"Thanks guys" I say hugging the both of them.

_**A/N: So guys what you think?**__** And guys just to let you know I'm about to do something your gonna really hate for.. Sorry the chapter is short**_

_**Zoey xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** - The Date?**

**Carlos – POV**

It was coming towards 8 o clock and I was as nervous as hell. Logan and Jo were sharing my nerves too, while James and Kendall was just talking away to each other. Suddenly someone's phone went off and I jumped due to my nerves.

"Damn! My Date can't make it to the bar! I'll just go meet her at the restaurant." James cursed aloud. Then he starts walking away from us.

"James don't go meet her on your own" Logan calls

"Don't worry Logan. Just going to the bathroom" James says walking towards the bathrooms. Ten minutes later I noticed James sneaking away from us, I smile to myself thinking looks like James is getting some action tonight.

It slowly approached 8:30pm and there was still no sign of Matt. I was starting to get depressed because Matt had stood me up. Logan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Carlos he's not coming" I nod silently at Logan as a reply.

"Oh Carlos" Jo says hugging me while Kendall puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude?" Kendall says.

"Guys I'm fine, well at least James got some action tonight" I say letting go of Jo.

"What?" Logan says.

"I was wondering why he was gone so long" Kendall said feigning deep in thought.

Logan punched him playfully in the arm. While Kendall put on a show of pain so dramatic that it would make Camille proud. We start laughing together again. Jo and I stop laughing.

"Carlos are you sure your ok?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone right now" I say walking away from the group.

**Jo – POV**

"I hope he's going to be ok" I say watching Carlos walking of towards the pool.

"Don't worry Jo, he'll be fine. Three rounds on the swirly slide with his helmet, a bucket of ice cream and an episode of Hollyoaks later with Logan and he will be fine" Kendall says putting his arm around Jo's and Logan's shoulder.

"Ok. But I'm joining the both of you for the ice cream" Jo says.

**James – POV**

"Oh my God, I'm going to be so late! I should of took a taxi!" I curse to myself walking down a narrow road towards the restaurant I'm supposed to meet my date at.

As I'm walking down I hear what sounds like an old man curse. I look to see some old looking guy trying to fix his car.

"Sir, are you alright?" I ask the man.

"Oh? Yes I'm fine I just can't get my car to re start, bloody thing so unpredictable!" the man says hitting the car.

"Why not ring a mechanic to come and fix it?" I ask him.

"Oh young man but you see I'm an old man when it come to such modern technology, I always have my phone when it come to emergencies. I just never have it charged" He says slightly laughing.

"Here you can use mine to ring them and while your ringing them I can take a look at your car" I say handing my phone over to the man.

"Oh that would be lovely thank you young man" He says talking the phone from me.

I walk over to the open car bonnet to survey the damage, I maybe a pretty face but I do know some knowledge on cars. I hear the man talking behind me.

"Yes thank you" I hear him saying.

"Yeah sir I think you done some damage here, something stuck well on here" I say calling out to him without removing my eyes from the car.

I fail to see him picking up a wrench a moving towards me, slightly raising his hand as me moved closer towards me.

**Carlos – POV**

I needed to clear my head to I walked off to go to the Palm Woods Park. I say I spent a half an hour I say sitting down on a bench just staring out into space.

"I think I should just go on the swirly slide for a while" I say to no one in particular.

"Or some ice cream with Logan" I say aloud again.

I sit back into bench relaxing in the glow of the moonlight. I haven't told the guys this but this is my favourite thing to do. Just sit out in the moonlight. Helps me clear my head.

But in lightness of the moon I fail to notice someone approaching me from me from behind.

_**A/N: So there's chapter 4, bet you guys didn't see that coming. Unfortunately one of the boys is gonna die. But who will it be? Next chapter will be the end but**__** There will be two endings I'll release the second one when after I finish this story. So read & review guys and vote who you guys think will be murdered. **_

_**Zoey xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The End?**

**Carlos – POV:**

I check my watch out of boredom and it's 11:37pm, yawning I stretch myself out on the bench when I swear I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I shoot up like a shot.

"Hello? Who's there? I've got a helmet!" I tap my helmet loudly for emphasis.

"I know someone is there! Come out!" I say sneaking a quick glance towards the parks exit, because there is no way in hell I'm jumping of the fence again, stupid pointy fence.

I hear a rustling of bushes which startles me out of my thoughts. I'll admit now confidence is slowly fading so I slowly start backing towards the exit. As I near the exit I hear more rustling followed by footsteps. I'm rooted to the spot out of fear, I'm telling my body to move but my legs won't listen.

"Legs, I know I've put you through so much pain but please move!" I whisper to myself.

I feel someone out their hand on my shoulder and I tense up, slowly the person wrap's their arms around my neck as if they are hugging me. I look down at the nail polish on their hands.

"Jo?" I ask.

"I knew you'd be out here" I hear her say.

She lets me go and I turn around relieved to see her. I ask her "So was that you rustling in the bushes? 'Cos you really scared me and you all know that's hard".

"What do you mean Carlos? I only arrived." She says with a quizzical look on her face.

"Wait so if that wasn't you!" I'm cut off by sound of the bushes rustling again, we hear a low growl and Jo grab's onto me and we are both scared.

"Race you back to the Palm Woods?" she whispers into my ear.

"Let's run on 3" I reply.

"2" she whispers.

"1" I whisper back.

Right then as we broke away from each others grasp we heard the sound of running feet or in this case paws. We see Lightning and another dog in a pink ribbon run towards us from the bushes. They both look happy and I doubt it was to see us.

"Oh my god Lightning you gave us a heart attack" Jo says.

Lightning just barks, he then turns the dog in the ribbon and licks her ear. The dog with the ribbon does the same and then runs off.

"I don't believe it. Even Lightning got some action tonight! This makes me feel bad now" I say and funnily enough Lightning growls weirdly when I said action.

"Aww Carlos it'll be ok, come guys lets go back to the Palm Woods, we'll eat ice cream and watch a movie of your choosing" Jo says.

I open my mouth to say something bold but Jo beats me to it,

"Not a porno Carlos" she says raising her eyebrows.

"I wasn't even going to say that!" I say smiling back at her.

"Come on lets head back" Jo replies rolling her eyes.

So the three of us made our way back to the Palm Woods, but we stopped everytime Lightning saw a fire hydrant.

**James – POV**

I turn around from the car to see the old man had a wrench in his hands.

"Oh thanks that exactly what I needed" I say taking the wrench out of his hand.

"Come to think of it you kinda remind me of Kendall and Katie, you look like them" I say turning back to the car to fix the problem.

After ten more minutes at his car I can say that I fixed the problem.

"So say your car should be fixed now" I say dropping the wrench then turning to face the man.

"Oh brilliant how wonderful" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I should be going now, my date will be really pissed 'Cos of how late I am" I say smiling.

"Oh is she hot?" he asks me.

"Yeah, and she's into all the same stuff I am, I think she actually might be the one" I say dreamily.

"Well I shouldn't keep you from her" he holds out my phone for me to take.

"Thank you for all your help James" he says.

"Its no-" I stop reaching for my phone.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Because you told me" he replies.

"N-no I didn't" I stutter out.

"Yes you did. You mailed it to me or should I say the ones you mailed to Tina" he says putting my phone in my pocket.

"And I must say those pictures you sent. They really don't do you any justice" the man says.

Knowing I'm in danger I make a move to run but as soon as I moved I feel wrap something around my neck. I grab at the thing he wrapped around me to try and pull it off. I struggle as much as I can but for an old guy he's really strong. I cry out in pain as I begin to lose energy.

I feel myself slipping away slowly, my vision starts to cloud and I can no longer breathe. In the oncoming blackness I see something. I see Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Mama Knight, my family, everyone from the Palm Woods. But then something towers over them those fucking rules Logan made.

Unable to fight anymore, unable to breathe, unable to see, I slip away from life as this man continues to take it away.

**Mystery Man – POV**

I look down at the boy at my feet "Not even a challenge, I'm surprised he's straight, considering he looks like he spent more time on his face than his muscle".

Something around his wrist catches my eye "What's this?" I mutter removing the bracelet forcefully from him. I take a closer look at it and see an inscription on it.

"KLJC Buds 4 Lyf?" I say a bit confused by what it means.

"Ah well sure I think I should go visit my grandkids" I say pulling out a picture of my grandkids and their mother.

"Hmm, Kendall and Katie I shall be there to see you soon, but first I got to get rid of him" I mutter kicking the dead boy beneath me.

A few minutes later I'd loaded James's body into my car and took off in my car to go to a secluded area. My journey was lengthy as I bring my self to the outskirts of LA. I'm near a lookout point, such a perfect place to dump this toy, oh I do hope your found.

It was nearing 7am when I'd finally dumped the body, as I was leaving the it, I felt a vibration in my pocket followed by some woman called Lady Gaga singing a Bad Romance. I check the phone to see that James got a message from an L:

_Yo J, wer r u? yu still wt ur d8?_

_L_

Hmm better let this L know that his friend is ok, for now.

_L, shes perfect, everything I imagined, talk soon we are going to have another round_

_J_

I waited till the message had been sent before I tossed the phone into the pit where I dumped James. So now it's time to visit Katie and Kendall.

_**A/N: Bet you guys didn't see this coming, so I asked a few people who do should I kill? And a majority said James, & guys I'm very sorry that this chapter was upsetting, trust me I was crying while I was writing it, brought back some unnecessary memories. Any way guys R&R, fin**__**al chapter should be up tomorrow, then I'll begin writing on the sequel, also if you want to help with the sequel mail me. **_

_**Zoey xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What?**

**Logan – POV**

"Hey Logie, is there any more news from James yet?" Kendall my adoring boyfriend asked me from the couch.

"No, I ran his phone awhile ago, he must be still loved up with girl he's with" I say checking my phone.

"Now Kendoll go back to your movie and let me study" I call over to Kendall looking back down at my anatomy book in front of me.

A few hours passed since then, Kendall, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Mama Knight and even Katie where starting to worry a small bit, but to be completely honest James did this quiet a lot back in Minnesota, but that was because his dad was a heavy alcoholic sometimes he'd beat James. Sadly though he was murdered, he'd come off the drink after he'd seen the damage he did to James and his mum once and from then on he was a changed man, but ironically for man who was drunk most of his adult life he was killed by a drunk.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, I heard Katie and Kendall both call out "Mom! Door!". Mama Knight re-emerged from her room,

"Do you not think the two of you could get it?"

Katie and Kendall just stared at her.

"Oh fine, I'll get it" Mama Knight says walking over towards the door.

**Mrs. Knight – POV**

"Ungrateful kids" I jokingly mutter walking towards the door.

"Love you too Mom" I hear Kendall call from the couch.

I roll my eyes at my son's smart answer "Kendall just for that, you and Logan can't stay together tonight".

"What? Mama Knight just because Kendall got in trouble, why do I have to be punished?" I hear Logan call from the kitchen.

"Joking boys, Dad?" I say surprised when I see my father at the door.

"Hello Kira" he says with a smile on his face.

"Dad, long time no see, come in, come in." I say hugging him then inviting him in.

"Kids your grandfather is here" I call out to Katie and Kendall.

"Hey granddad!" the two literally jumped over to us, because it has been a very long time since they saw him, I say it's about 10 years, a while after my mother 'died'. The kids think she passed away from a blood clot but in reality she was murdered by some mug!

Kendall shaking me snapped me out of my thoughts "Mom, you ok?"

"Yes honey, sorry I just spaced out" I reply.

"Everyone is doing that today" Kendall says looking over at an open laptop for no apparent reason. (1)

"Anyway granddad, about time we introduce to our friends, this is Camile" Kendall says pointing at Camille who then got up off her seat and slapped Kendall across the face.

Dad just raised an eyebrow then mouthed the word "Girlfriend?". I nod my head in disagreement.

"This is Jo and Carlos" Kendall says pointing towards Carlos and Jo, who wave at my father.

"Such a weird name for a girl so pretty" My dad says, I mentally smack myself, Dad has always been so upfront about what is on his mind.

Jo just laughs at his comment, then says "It was my grandmothers name, her name was Joanne".

"And our other friend James is currently out on a date with a girl he met, so you'll probably meet him later. And last but not least Logan, you might remember him as my friend back in Minnesota but now he's here with me as my boyfriend" Kendall bravely says walking over and grabbing Logan.

Oh crap, Kendall, Dad hasn't exactly been a fan of gays. I brace myself for what my father is about to say.

"Oh. Well I see your one of those people" he says. I cringe at his comment and I can see Katie mouthing "Ouch".

"But Kendall if your happy, I'm happy" Dad says. I silently thank God for that.

"Anyway guys time for dinner" I announce.

**Normal – POV**

A few hours had passed since then. Everyone was on the couch when Kelly arrived.

"Hey guys, look I know Gustavo said that you had tomorrow off but Griffen wants to see how far you've progressed and stuff and by the way where is James, because Gustavo wants to do some practise for Griffen tomorrow?" Kelly says looking at the three boys cringing faces.

"He's still with his date" Logan says like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Well guys let him know when-" A knock on the door cut's off the last of Kelly's sentence.

"I bet you that's James now" Katie says getting of the sofa and going over to the door. A few seconds later Katie arrives back in with the police trailing behind her.

"Mom, I swear I did nothing!" Katie jokingly says returning to the couch.

Mama Knight throws a look over at the boys to which they shrug back at her.

"Kira Knight?" The police woman in the black suit asks out.

"Yeah that's me" Mama Knight says rising from her chair in kitchen.

"Look what ever the boys broke I can pay for it" Kelly says.

"My name is DC Ashworth (2) and no your boys didn't break anything, but your James Diamond's legal guardian?" the woman asks.

"Yeah" Mama Knight replies.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" The woman says.

Kendall gets off the sofa and walks over to where his mother is standing, Logan following close behind.

"What kind of bad news?" Kendall asks grabbing Logan's hand.

"Well. At 11:08am this morning a body was found near Lookout Point matching James's description."

Everyone freezes, Camille feels Carlos tense while Jo puts her hand over her mouth. Kendall grips Logan's tightly. Kelly and Mama Knight look like there going to bust into tears. Katie looks unconvinced. As the silence lingers Katie finally decides to break it.

"Is th-this some s-ss-sort of sick-k joke?" She stutters out.

"No, I'm afraid not, autopsy reveals that cause of death was strangulation." DC Ashworth says.

Right then and there Logan, Mama Knight, Kelly, Carlos and Camille break down into tears.

"S-s-so your saying, he was murdered?" Camille asks tears streaming down her face.

The look on DC Ashworth's face answered her question. Kendall tries his best to console Logan but soon he is also hysterical from tears.

"But unfortunately we need one of you to come and ID the body" DC Ashworth says.

"I'll do it" Carlos says for the first time since hearing the news.

"I'll come with you" Jo says grabbing Carlos's hand.

The two walk over to the three policeman and leave with them. Katie finally breaks down into tears.

"There, there honey it's going to be ok" Mama Knight says trying her best to comfort Katie and everyone else. Mama Knight's father puts his hand on her shoulder silently saying he's here for them.

Kelly's phone begins ringing, she takes it out of her pocket to see that Gustavo is calling her.

"Oh my god its Gustavo, what am I going to say?" she ask to no one in particular.

She answers "Yeah boss?" she snivels out.

"Where are those ungrateful dogs? And why those it sound like you're crying? Have you been watching one of your stupid soppy movies again? And where are you? I sent you out to get the dogs a half hour ago?" Gustavo roars through the phone.

"I'm at the Palm Woods" she stutters out in reply.

"Well hurry back because I have a thousand and one things to do! Stuff like" Gustavo continues to rant on, every so often Kelly tries to say something but Gustavo keeps ignoring her. Kelly finally has enough and snaps

"GUSTAVO I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING! JUST GET THE HELL OVER TO THE FUCKING PALM WOODS NOW!" Kelly screams into the phone.

"Jeez, Kelly calm down, I'll be over in a few minutes" Gustavo says slightly quieter than usual.

A half an hour later Gustavo arrives with Freight Train in tow, seeing everyone seated at the sofa he asks jokingly,

"Wow, who died?"

Kendall, Logan, Katie and Camille burst into tears again at Gustavo's comment.

"James did, no actually he was murdered, Carlos and Jo are gone to identify his body" Kelly says with tears forming in her eyes.

And for the first time ever Gustavo is left speechless. Logan seeing his Human Anatomy book at his feet catches it and throws it across the room hitting the Online Safety rules. Kendall just wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist and rests his forehead against the small of Logan's back.

"Guys are we going to be ok.." Kendall says barely above the noise of a whisper.

_**A/N: so there's the final chapter guys, it was so sad writing this **__**. So I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I don't know should I leave it here or continue on. It your guys choice. So R&R and leave a comment if you want me to write a sequel to this story. Oh yeah those numbers**_

_**1: I'm having Kendall breaking the Fourth Wall**_

_**2: I did say I was basing some of this story off Hollyoaks.**_

_**Zoey xx**_


	7. Authors Note Plz Help

This isnt a chapter just an author note

Ok guys I need some help with my sequel coming up.

I need some new characters

James's Mother describe her to look like James, but less concerned for her looks,

James's Sister: must be Katie's age and needs to have a mature personality.

A male character that will meet the killer.

A female character that will have an encounter with the killer.

A new character male or female that will be Police character.

Write up the character's intro like this.

Example;

Name: Lacey

Category: James' sister

Age: 9

Description: Eg. what they'd look like etc.

Also I've a poll coming up, one of the main characters except Kendall, Katie & Mama Knight will be attacked, you guys need to vote who it is, but don't worry they wont be killed. But they will leave for a few chapters.

This OC Contest ends the 21st of January so let me know soon guys.

Zoey xx


End file.
